Perigosas tentações
by Dark' Lien A. B. Niege
Summary: Ele, a reencarnação de Buda.Ela, uma paranormal injustiçada pela sociedade.Poderiam eles mudar seus destinos"O Demônio" é despertado!—Presente de aniver da Nadeshisco!—
1. Perseguição

Perigosas tentações

Descrição: Ele, a reencarnação de Buda.Ela, uma paranormal injustiçada pela sociedade.Poderiam eles mudar seus destinos?Ou tudo não passa de um teste?—Presente de aniver da Nadeshisco!!—

Cap 1 – Perseguição...

Ela corria pelas ruas de Londres, mais uma vez suas visões estavam certas...Seu cabelo comprido voava ao vento enquanto as luzes o iluminavam, deixando-o vagamente amarelo...Seu nome era Nadeshisco, filha de Espanhóis, foi criada pelos tios depois que os pais morreram, mas sempre foi tratada com indiferença por causa de alguns "pequenos" probleminhas...

Nadeshisco – "Droga, estão me alcançando!"

Enquanto ela olhava para trás não notou um homem corpulento se colocar na frente dela...Quando notou era tarde, batera de frente com ele.Estando encurralada contra a parede se sentiu indefesa, mas ao colocar a mão na lixeira notou um cano de aço.

Sem pensar duas vezes ela pegou o cano e atirou-o contra o homem, que berrou e agonizou de dor, o cano acertara seu olho esquerdo em cheio!

Ela voltou a correr, desta vez ela não se importou em quem estava correndo atrás dela, se pôs a somente olhar para frente...

Nadeshisco – "Céus, porque eu?Porque?"

Ela se encostou no meio de dois prédios, o espaço estreito era mais que perfeito, nenhum dos homens notou que ela havia se escondido...

Nadeshisco – Escapei por pouco!

Respirou aliviada, mas o que ela não sabia é que seus problemas só tinham começado...Se esgueirou, tirou um pano negro e comprido do bolso e enrolou o rosto nele, deixando a mostra somente os olhos de um azul tão claro que quase chegavam a serem brancos...

Foi para um lado mais movimentado de Londres, aonde tinha certeza que eles não a encontrariam.Mas afinal, quem são eles?O que queriam dela...Tinha certeza de uma única coisa, alguém a tinha traído!Somente seus seguidores sabiam aonde encontrá-la...

Sim, esse era seu problema, confiava de mais nas pessoas que não eram merecedoras, se sentou em um bar e pediu um uísque gelado, tirou o pano da cabeça e deixou os longos cabelos brancos caírem para todos os lados.

Alguns homens ali sentados observavam-na com atenção...Dois deles resolveram se aproximar com cautela...Ela não precisou se virar para perceber o que eles estavam querendo...

Nadeshisco – Quem são vocês e o que querem de mim?

Ela não se virou para encará-los, somente bebeu um pouco do uísque e o pôs de volta na mesa...O primeiro deu dois passos á frente e tirou a comprida capa...

... – Meu nome é Saga, vim aqui em mandado de Athena!

Nadeshisco – Entendo...Vocês estão em 6 ou estou enganada?

Saga – Não, estamos em...

Nadeshisco – Em 12, os outros estão me procurando, certo?

Saga – Sim...

Nadeshisco – Então me faça um favor...Diga á Athena que não irei servi-la e não irei ajudá-la!

Mesmo sendo uma Deusa, Athena não podia saber de tudo que aconteceria no futuro, se seus amados cavaleiros iriam sofrer mais privações ou se ela poderia continuar á proteger a Terra...Por isso mandou seus cavaleiros procurarem Nadeshisco, a vidente que pode enxergar o presente, o passado e o futuro em seus sonhos...

Saga – Athena não pode aceitar um não, senhorita. Peço que para a sua própria segurança venha conosco...

Nadeshisco – Sei que há outro Deus que quer meus serviços, mas não sou uma médium pagã!Meus serviços são prestados á aqueles que tem direito de saber o mal que pode acontecer...

Saga – Mas Athena necessita de seus conselhos!

Nadeshisco – Não!Ela necessita da minha capacidade de ver os seus inimigos!Desde tempos remotos Athena nunca passou de uma garota mimada...Ela pode defender os humanos, mas é por culpa dela que á séculos os humanos tem que lutar contra os deuses e vocês, cavaleiros, são os que mais sofrem!Mesmo que não se importem com o destino que ela traçou para vocês, esse não é o meu destino...

Saga – E qual é o seu destino?

Nadeshisco - ...Ser livre!

Saga a olhou demoradamente, ela era uma mulher de caráter e decisões firmes, mas não gostava de Athena...Para eles, os cavaleiros, servir á Deusa era uma honra!Ser cavaleiro de Athena e dar sua vida por ela era uma glória que nenhum humano comum poderia atingir...Mesmo tendo que passar por muitas provações e por vários sofrimentos...

Outro cavaleiro se moveu, esse parecia estar furioso com as palavras de Nadeshisco...Ele era Miro de escorpião.

Miro – Como ousa falar assim da Deusa Athena?Não sabe que por causa dela ainda estamos vivos?

Nadeshisco – Não necessariamente...A energia vital de vocês se foi há muito tempo, vocês ainda tem seus corpos e suas almas, mas não passam de fantoches!Seu cosmo e energia estão muito debilitados, acho que foi por isso que Athena mandou os doze para cá...Por que ela sabe que mesmo que vocês se recuperem, nunca irão voltar a serem os mesmos!

Miro – Se não vai por bem, então vai por mal!

Quando Miro ia segurá-la e levá-la para o carro as portas do bar se abriram e mais 5 pessoas entraram...Um dos homens sentados á mesa se exaltou e correu para a porta, era um homem não muito alto, mas também não muito baixo, tinha cabelos e olhos lavanda que brilhavam intensamente...Seu nome era Mú de Áries...

Mú – Aldebaran!Você está bem?

Aldebaran – Vou ficar!Ai...Até essa canada que essa garota me deu parar de doer!

Aldebaran tirou a mão do olho machucado, estava roxo, inchado e com uma aparecia nada boa...

Um homem atrás de Aldebaran entrou e logo se sentou á mesa...Os cabelos negros e rebeldes caíam-lhe levemente sobre o rosto, as feições eram de uma pessoa má, mas os olhos não mentiam, era alguém muito preocupado...Era Carlo de Câncer...

Carlo – O grandalhão tentou parar ela sem machucá-la e olha o que aconteceu!Levou uma canada no meio da cara!

Enquanto todos estavam ocupados com Aldebaran, Nadeshisco disfarçadamente foi até a porta do bar e correu rua a cima...Até chegar á um lugar que ela considerava razoavelmente longe...

Respirou fundo, estava sozinha novamente...Ninguém mais iria ajudá-la, seus seguidores a traíram, seus tios não a queriam em casa e os cavaleiros de Athena não a deixariam em paz...

Nadeshisco – O que eu fiz Deus?O que eu fiz para você me odiar tanto?

Alguém nesse mesmo momento surgiu das sombras, os cabelos compridos, lisos e muito dourados chicoteavam no ar, assim como os de Nadeshisco...Havia um único cavaleiro que não estava presente no bar e esse cavaleiro era Shaka de Virgem...

Shaka – Deus não tem culpa de seus erros...

Nadeshisco se recompôs rapidamente e ficou em posição defensiva...

Shaka – Não se preocupe!Não estou aqui para brigar ou para levá-la comigo para a Grécia...Estou somente aqui para lhe avisar...

Nadeshisco parou por um minuto, era um homem muito belo, mas por mais que tentasse ela não conseguia ver a sua verdadeira natureza, quando ele saiu da penumbra que cobria boa parte de seu rosto ela descobriu o porque...Os olhos dele estavam serrados e por isso ela não iria conseguir saber se era alguém bom ou não...

/Continua

N/A : Beeeem...Nade, espero que não me apedreje, ok??A história é meio fraca, mas dá pro gasto...E dona Nade, favor comentar e dizer se está gostando!Estou escrevendo exclusivamente para comemorar seu aniver de 15 aninhuuuuus!!FELIX ANIVER NADEEEEEEE... -

Beijuzzzzzzzzz...


	2. Quem é Nadeshisco?

Perigosas Tentações...

Cap 2 – Quem é Nadeshisco?

Ela recuou um pouco, sentia um cosmo poderoso saindo daquele homem...Não era como os outros, tinha um poder acima dos cavaleiros...Seria ele a tão famosa ressurreição de Buda?

Nadeshisco – Você...

Shaka – Sou Shaka de Virgem...

Nadeshisco – A reencarnação de Buda...

Os olhos dela se arregalaram...Até mesmo Buda está ao lado de uma Deusa mimada e egoísta?

Nadeshisco – "Como pode?Por que ele está com Athena?Por que?" Você...Não pode ser Buda!Buda jamais se curvaria perante á uma Deusa que não faz parte da sua crença!

Shaka – Eu fui treinado pelo próprio Buda...E foi quando eu vi o sofrimento das pessoas na Índia que tive vontade de me tornar um cavaleiro...

Nadeshisco – Então...Por que lutou contra a Deusa Athena?

Shaka – Como sabe...?

Nadeshisco – Sou uma paranormal...À muito tempo fui uma profeta, humilhada perante a Deusa Athena e morta pela mulher de Agamemnon...

Shaka – Então...Você foi Cassandra...A profeta...

Nadeshisco – Sim...Não irei servir á uma Deusa que permitiu tamanho horror aos pés da sua imagem!

Shaka a estudou melhor, mesmo de olhos fechados, pode perceber que Nadeshisco deveria ter aproximadamente 20 anos, provavelmente 1 metro e 75 e um cosmo muuuito hostil...

Nadeshisco – É melhor sair do meu caminho, Shaka de Virgem...Athena não vai ficar feliz em perder um cavaleiro!

Shaka se sentiu ofendido, ela achava que podia derrotá-lo?Só poderia estar brincando!

Shaka – Acha que pode me derrotar?Você não passa de uma humana que tem o dom de ver o passado, o presente e o futuro...Nunca derrotaria Buda!

Nadeshisco não teve tempo de responder...Os outros cavaleiros de Ouro a haviam alcançado...

Miro – Valeu Shaka!Nos poupou um tempo precioso...

Mú – Por favor senhorita, nos acompanhe até o santuário da Deusa Athena...

Nadeshisco estava começando á ficar irritada, não queria ir e ninguém iria obrigá-la!

Nadeshisco – Eu...Já disse...Que...NÃO...VOU!

Os olhos dela mudaram radicalmente de cor, a íris que antes era quase branca agora estava tão negra quanto a noite e os cabelos voavam para todos os lados, mesmo sem vento...

Nadeshisco – VOCÊS NÃO PODEM ME OBRIGAR Á IR!

Os cavaleiros ficaram assustados, a garota que antes parecia tão franzina agora se mostrava uma adversária poderosa...Shaka caminhou alguns passos em direção á ela e tocou levemente seu ombro...

Shaka – Não iremos mais perturbá-la e nem levá-la conosco...Sentimos pelos inconvenientes que causamos...

Ele passou por Nadeshisco e pelos cavaleiros de Ouro sem dizer nem mais uma palavra...Logo, os dourados seguiram o exemplo de Shaka e foram embora...Deixando-a sozinha na escuridão novamente...

Demorou algum tempo para que Nadeshisco voltasse á si e percebesse o que aconteceu...

Nadeshisco – "Não...De novo não!Não posso perder o controle novamente!"

Ela se sentou no chão e abraçou as pernas, fora treinada a vida toda para nunca despertar o poder oculto de seu coração...O poder que levaria o mundo ao caos e á desgraça...

Nadeshisco – Se eu perder o controle, pode não haver mais volta...

Ela mirou a lua, estava minguante, o céu, limpo e com todas as constelações brilhando em sintonia...

Nadeshisco – Só mais 4 dias...

Enquanto isso Shaka andava á passos largos, deixando os outros para trás...O primeiro á alcançá-lo foi Kamus, o cavaleiro de Aquário...

Kamus – Shaka, por que deixou ela ir?Athena foi bem especifica quando nos falou que sem a senhorita Nadeshisco...

Shaka – Eu sei...Mas não temos que nos preocupar, quando for a hora nós não precisaremos mais nos preocupar, pois a própria garota vai nos procurar...

Mú – O que quer dizer...?

Shaka – Athena não é a única Deusa que está atrás dela...

Saga – Mas somente Athena tem boa intenções, não estou certo?

Shaka – Sim...Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia deixá-la sozinha, mas me parece que ela sabe se cuidar!

Ele entrou no carro e se concentrou nos cosmos que haviam ao seu redor...

Shaka – "Estão atrás dela..."

Nadeshisco ainda estava sentada no chão frio, se sentia fraca e cansada...Ter se alteado daquela maneira não lhe fizera bem...Ouviu um ruído e um vulto se moveu...

Nadeshisco – Saia de onde estiver...Sei o que quer, mas não irei servir á nenhum Deus que nunca me acudiu na hora do desespero...

O vulto saiu da penumbra...Era uma mulher, era alta e seus cabelos negros caiam-lhe sobre o rosto...

... – Você deve ser Nadeshisco...Estou aqui á mandato de...

Nadeshisco – Sei quem te mandou, não precisa repetir o obvio!Diga á ela que...Se quiser a cabeça de Athena, não terá a minha ajuda!

... – O que é isso?Compaixão pela "Deusa pagã"?

Nadeshisco – Não...Simplesmente DESPREZO pela escória para qual você trabalha!

... – Como ousa?

Nadeshisco – Não sei como ainda não noto...Mas você não está mais lidando com os vermes com os quais sempre lutou...Mas, não ache que com essa cosmo energia poderá me obrigar á ir com você...

... – Realmente...Você é exatamente como me descreveram...Mesquinha, egoísta, chata e extremante...

Nadeshisco – Impiedosa com os seus inimigos...

Em um movimento brusco e rápido Nadeshisco foi em direção á mulher...Pegou-a pelo pescoço e o apertou até quase conseguir fechar a uma única mão em volta dele...

... – Você é um demônio...

As ultimas palavras da mulher causaram um baque em Nadeshisco...Ela soltou a mulher, agora inerte, e se dirigiu para as ruas escuras...

Nadeshisco – Não sou um demônio...Sou a provável destruição deste mundo...

Os cabelos brancos, levemente prateados, dançavam no vento, enquanto os olhos vermelhos e cheios de malicia brilhavam feito aquela manhã de um céu tão vermelho quanto o sangue...

Continuaaaa

N/A: Ó drama!Ó vida!Ó!Ó!Ó!Tá certo!Exagerei, a Nade de verdade eh suuuper boazinha e super gentil...MAS AE A HISTÓRIA NAUM IA TER GRAÇAAAA!!!;;

Desculpa Nadeeee...Te transformei em uma bad girl!!!!"" Rsrsrsrs...Espero mais comments!!!!Depois que recebi os comments de vcs eu fiquei suuuper feliz e inspirada pra continuar!!!

Agradecimentos especiais para Nadeshisco(q leu a fic e aprovou!!0), Juliane-chan(Amiga de guerra que sempre lê minhas fics!), yuki-cp2 e Ishtar Canavon Gemini(por terem lido a fic...), Mikage(Outra velha amiga de Guerra que sempre lê as minhas fic(Güenta ae que logo, logo a sua fic tah pronta, ok??)) e Hith(Que leu a fic e por acaso NAUM COMENTOU!!!Minha velha amiga de travessuras e minha beta!), e eh claro, o povu que lê as fics e nuuunca comenta(não fico brava, mas francamente adoro quando me adicionam no MSN e dizem q leram minhas fics, dah vontade de chorar!) valeus pra todo mundo e eu ainda vou conseguir fazer uma fic descente!!!0

Beijuz á todos...Dos...DOS!!

--Dark Lien--, a doida que arrasta a mão pelo teclado!T.T(isso eh muito triste, sabia???).


End file.
